1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to devices, systems and methods for imaging and sensing, and more particularly, to devices, systems and methods for imaging and sensing locations and objects to obtain data for use by flight vehicles, ground vehicles, and the like.
2) Description of Related Art
Access to remote locations by manned or unmanned flight vehicles and ground vehicles may be limited due to geographical, chemical, atmospheric or other constraints. Such conditions may make it difficult to acquire desired data from such locations because it may be difficult for either manned or unmanned vehicles to navigate the approaches to them. To aid in obtaining such data, manned and unmanned flight vehicles and ground vehicles typically use various imaging and sensing devices and systems to obtain and transmit data for purposes such as surveillance, reconnaissance, detecting locations and objects, and imaging such locations and objects.
Known sensing and imaging devices and systems may includes both active systems which generate and transmit various types of radiation and develop guidance signals based on reflections obtained from a location or object, and passive systems which develop guidance signals from radiation generated directly by the object itself. For example, known unmanned vehicles incorporating such known sensing and imaging devices and systems may include unmanned reconnaissance aerial vehicles or drone vehicles. However, for data collection applications requiring low observable or low profile devices, such unmanned vehicles may be limited due to their size and aerodynamic profile.
Moreover, known manned and unmanned vehicles incorporating such known sensing and imaging devices and systems may be limited in their long range capability, fast response time, stability, multiple simultaneous images from different locations, and the ability to obtain and transmit high resolution and accurate images of locations and objects. Further, known manned and unmanned vehicles may not have the capability to dispense simultaneously from one vehicle both a device having surveillance and reconnaissance imaging and sensing capabilities and a separate device having object locator imaging and sensing capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved imaging and sensing devices, systems and methods for obtaining data on locations and objects that provide advantages over known devices, systems and methods.